A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, and the like, have an assortment of image and video display capabilities. Some of the electronic devices are capable of displaying two-dimensional (2D) images and video, three-dimensional (3D) images and video, or both.
Most of the time before capture of an image, a previewing process happens. Currently, even during the preview process, processing by image signal processor (ISP) occurs on a full resolution image. In most cases, display resolution is much lower than capture resolution which means that one has to down-scale the image to view the image. The down-scaling of the previewed full scale image usually happens just before display of the image to fit the display resolution, while the processing and editing of the images happen with a resolution higher than the display. This results in expending additional computational resources. In order to display the image on the display of a user equipment (UE) with lesser display resolution (such as, but not limited to, mobile phone, tablet, PDA, and the like), the image has to be downscaled. But when the same image is to be viewed on the UE with larger display (such as, but not limited to, television, larger screen, monitor, laptop, and the like), the downscaled image needs to be upscaled, in order to fit to the larger display resolution which would result in inferior image quality compared to the original image. The image is captured at one instant of time and consumed (viewed/transferred) at some other instant of time (full resolution).
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating displaying of the captured high resolution image on a high resolution display and low resolution display, according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, diagram 100 includes a high resolution image 102 of 16 MP resolution that may be previewed on a display of the UE (not shown) for preview. As the 16 MP image cannot be displayed on the display of the UE, using any of the known ISP, the high resolution image 102 may be processed to obtain downscaled image 104 of 2 MP resolution.
As a downscaled image 104 may be edited or have effects added by a user to obtain an edited image 108, a downscaled image may be used for editing. But, if the editing is done on the high resolution image to obtain the edited image 108, then the high resolution image needs to be edited, and downscaled to fit the display of the UE, thereby resulting in slower image processing.
Further, when the downscaled image 104 is to be displayed on a larger screen 110 such as a television, laptop, and the like, then the downscaled image 104 needs to be upscaled. During upscaling of the downscaled image 104 the downscaled image 104 may be extrapolated such that the upscaled image may be obtained that may fit the larger display. But, the image quality will not be same after extrapolation of the downscaled image when compared with the high resolution image 102 that was previewed.
Existing computing applications may perform image signal processing, compression and decompression of images, and upscaling and downscaling of images. But there are no systems or methods available that may store a down-scaled image using compression (e.g., JPEG) and encoded residual/edge image as part of JPEG header (e.g., JFIF).
Thus there is need for a method and system that allows the downscaled image to be processed multiple times and displayed on smaller resolution display devices. Further there is a need for a method and system which allows reconstruction of processed full resolution image with less power consumption.
More details about the proposed architecture which addresses the above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are mentioned herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.